comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Godzilla (New Earth-Forty Two)
History Pre-History Early Existence It is unknown how old Godzilla really is, but many scientists over the years have theorized that he may belong to one of the first species that evolved and survived on an Earth with high levels of Radiation, which Godzilla seems to feed on. Atlantean Era It was discovered by famed scientists Daisuke Serizawa and Kyohei Yamane that Godzilla or at least a creature resembling Godzilla existed during the era of the lost civilization Atlantis. The two make the discover after finding ancient artifacts near, where Godzilla was first sighted in 1954. The artifacts depicted giant creatures fighting one another, the creatures destroying what appeared to be cities, and balls of strange lights above some of the creatures or being attacked by them. One of the creatures depicted bears a strong resemblance to Godzilla adding to the mystery of Godzilla. Recorded History Serizawa and Yamane would further research possible sightings of Godzilla finding multiple artifacts and accounts of sightings and descriptions of sea monsters that are very similar in description to Godzilla throughout time. It was speculated by both Serizawa and Yamane that Godzilla may hibernate through the ages and would awake at random points in time to feed or breath. First Modern Appearance WWII Godzilla would first awake from one of his hibernation cycles in 1938, by a advanced German U-Boat that was exploring possible strongholds to hide important Nazi officials in the event of a war. The U-Boat discovered Godzilla by accident after finding what appeared to be a large underground tunnel. The U-Boat captain believed that it may lead to an underground chamber that would work well as a refueling station and proceeded to explore it. Shortly after entering the tunnel they reached what appeared to be the end of the tunnel, which appeared to be made of a strange material. The captain believing the wall to be weak told his men to launch a torpedo at it, but upon doing so quickly realized his mistake. When the torpedo hit the wall the tunnel began to shake and the U-Boat was quickly hit by something, which broke the U-Boats rotor and caused it to begin to sink. As the rocks collapsed from the ceiling the last thing the captain saw was a large scaly creature exiting the tunnel. Godzilla would be sighted multiple times during the War in the Pacific between the Japanese Navy and United States Navy. Godzilla would appear mostly during storms and would often destroy multiple ships on both sides of the war. Most men who saw Godzilla during these incidents died, due to Godzilla or were rescued and believed to have gone mad from the death of their friends. Godzilla's attacks did cause a stir in both armies, whom both believed that the other side had a secret weapon. Godzilla would make a larger appearance during the Battle of Leonard, where Godzilla appeared, while the two sides were in combat. Upon Godzilla's appearance both sides turned their attention towards the monster and attacked it. By the end of the Battle, multiple ships had sank and sailors had been killed by the monster. Those who survived on both sides, were forced to keep quite about the monster by the governments, who believing it would cause a panic among the people of both countries. 1954 Godzilla would eventually resurface after the war and would begin attacking ships near the coast of Japan, fearing for the safety of the populace, the Japanese Government assemble an government sponsored organization known simply as Monarch. Godzilla would eventually be attacked by the Japanese navy after scientists Daisuke Serizawa and Kyohei Yamane, found away to track his movements in the ocean. The attack did a lot of damage to Godzilla, but failed to kill him. Godzilla would eventually follow the retreating fleet back to Kagoshima, where Godzilla began to attack the city. After three days of Godzilla attacking the city, the combined might of the Japanese military managed to force Godzilla away from the mainland and into the East China Sea. Godzilla would eventually move back towards the island, but would be stopped in the East China Sea, by the activation of the Oxygen Destroyer, a device built by Doctor Serizawa to destroy Godzilla. Serizawa would detonate the device himself in an attempt to kill himself in order to hide all the information on the Oxygen Destroyer and kill Godzilla. The device upon detonating did not killed Godzilla, however, but instead caused a chemical reaction that caused the oceans temperature to drop exponentially. This caused large glaciers to form around the blast radius of the Oxygen Destroyer and caused Godzilla to enter a hibernation cycle after the device lowered his body temperature to quickly. Godzilla would spend the next 60 Years in hibernation in the East China Seas. Modern Era Godzilla's Return - 2014 Decades after the Oxygen Destroyer was used against Godzilla, the Kaiju began to awaken, due too a strange presence sensed by the Kaiju, while it hibernated. Godzilla would reawaken from his hibernation cycle in the East China Sea and would seen by a Chinese Cargo Ship that nearly sunk, due to Godzilla's sudden rise from the sea causing massive waves to form. Godzilla would ignore the vessel and begin heading north. Godzilla would eventually meet a blockade of Japanese and Chinese Destroyers, which fired upon him as soon as he was sighted. Godzilla ignored the blockade and dove under the blockade into deeper waters and continued going north for an unknown reason. Godzilla would soon leave the waters of Japan and move north towards the Korean peninsula, where just as he enter the northern peninsula's waters was fired upon by short range missiles launched by the North Korean People's Navy. Godzilla absorbed most of the damage from the missiles and quickly destroyed the missile launchers aboard the ships and the ships' rudders, but did not sink the ships. Godzilla would then leave the crippled ships alone, sparing the crews and continued to the north. Godzilla would quickly leave North Korea's coast and would swim to the Sea of Okhotsk. Eventually Godzilla makes its way to the coast of Siberia and begins to move inland. Godzilla would be fired upon by the Russian Armed Forces, who attempted to force Godzilla back into the Sea of Okhotsk. Godzilla would absorbed most of the damage dealt by the Russian's and would continue to move further into the Siberian wilderness. King Ghidorah Saga Godzilla Vs. King Ghidorah - 2014Category:MalesCategory:Energy BlastsCategory:Super StrengthCategory:Super DurabilityCategory:Super StaminaCategory:Super SensesCategory:Animal TraitsCategory:Animal CommunicationCategory:Healing FactorCategory:MonstersCategory:Created by Shiplord13Category:New Earth-Forty TwoCategory:Kaiju (New Earth-Forty Two) Godzilla eventually makes his way to a small Russian military base located near a large crater with a large meteorite in the center. The Russian military attempts to push Godzilla way from the meteorite, but their efforts are futile and are forced to retreat away from the base. As the Russians retreat Godzilla makes his way towards the meteorite and begins using a strange blue fire like blast out his mouth towards the meteorite. As soon a he does this however the meteor begins to crack and a large lizard like head comes out and bites Godzilla's shoulder. Godzilla manages to bite the head and force it to move back, but once it does the meteorite fully cracks and reveals a giant three head dragon like creature that instantly attacked Godzilla. Godzilla manages to avoid two of the heads by backing way, but is bitten on his right arm by the third, which does not release its grip. Godzilla manages to solve this problem by spin his body and using his tail to knock the creature away and force the head to release grip, but not without drawing blood from Godzilla. The creature recovers quickly and proceeds to use its wings to fly in the air and dive bomb Godzilla, which works and forces Godzilla on his back. Godzilla in an attempt to break away from the creature, uses his Atomic Breath directly at the creature's three heads, which causes it to recoil in pain. The creature after moving back, then opens all three of its mouths, where sparks begin to appear. Godzilla begins charging towards the creature preparing another Atomic Breath, but just as he is about to unleash his breath the creature sends what appears to be some sort of lightning beam from its three mouths that hit Godzilla and sent him back and causes Godzilla to feel extreme pain. Godzilla after barely recovering from the attack begins to make his way to the coast to get away from the creature. The creature does not stop when Godzilla retreats however and begins flying towards him and using the its heads to bite Godzilla. Godzilla manages to use his Atomic Breath one last time to injure the creature and make it back into the Sea of Okhotsk and as deep as he can to avoid the creature and heal. Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Heroes Category:Healing Factor Category:Kaiju (New Earth-Forty Two) Category:New Earth-Forty Two Category:Monsters Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Senses Category:Males Category:Animal Traits Category:Animal Communication Category:Energy Blasts